


Tempestade De Fogo

by clotpolemerlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Grindeldore, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/clotpolemerlin
Summary: ALBUS/GELLERT Godrics Hollows - 1899Um jovem brilhante, genial, com ideias inovadoras, rebelde e manipulador encontra outro em pé de igualdade, com extraordinário intelecto, tão jovem quanto talentoso, brilhante demais para ter a habilidade acima do normal sendo desperdiçada e confinada, deveria, no entanto, ser exposta e desenvolvida, aproveitada, Pelo Bem Maior da bruxidade; da Nova Ordem; da revolução; do outro, a serviço de seus ideais e projetos.Duas mentes acima da excepcionalidade, unidas por questões semelhantes, mas, no fundo mantidos juntos por motivos diferentes.* Fanfic originalmente postada no site Potterish e Nyah! em Julho/2013 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	Tempestade De Fogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic foi escrita como presente de aniversário para Sheilinha, que tem sido uma grande motivadora, me compreende e me incentiva incondicionalmente, sendo assim ela merece tudo o que eu puder lhe oferecer de melhor, embora a fic não esteja tão boa, visto que não conheço os personagens principais bem o bastante, mas é sempre uma alegria escrever, e ela entende isso!
> 
> E Como pessoa linda que é esta minha amiga, ela escolheu um presente que poderia compartilhar com todos...
> 
> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SHEILINHA!! ;)
> 
> Todos os erros são minha culpa pois não possuo beta, e ninguém leu esta fic antes, é extremamente exclusiva e nova. =)
> 
> A fanart usada como capa foi originalmente desenhada por Cecine.
> 
> Todos os esclarecimentos necessários virão nas Notas Finais.
> 
> Esta fic está postada no site Floreios e Borrões, com o mesmo título e capa.
> 
> *Albus Dumbledore e Gellert Grindelwald, juntamente com o universo de Harry Potter, não me pertencem, todos nós sabemos e reverenciamos quem os criou!*

_"Eu sei porque ele fez isso, ele se apaixonou."_

\- JK Rowling em entrevista para o jornal

de Edinburgh "Student"

Uma nova manhã surgia, um delicado fio de luz rompia por um vão da cortina e brilhava ao se chocar contra os livros espalhados pela mesa, um barulho insistente o acordara, ele esfregou os olhos os desviando ao encontro do som, e a silhueta da fênix do amigo entrou em foco, do lado de fora da janela.

Empunhou a varinha e, sem proferir uma única palavra, a janela abriu, permitindo que o pássaro entrasse e deixasse uma nova carta sobre a mesa, antes de sair, a fênix ainda lhe lançara um olhar que poderia ser visto como desprezo, mas provavelmente era apenas arrogância, e batendo elegantemente as lindas penas ela foi de encontro ao céu, o brilho do sol recém-surgido no horizonte, enaltecia a cor fogo das asas do pássaro _, um animal impressionante, tanto quanto o proprietário_ , ponderou por um momento.

Gellert se dirigiu até a carta e lera rapidamente, todos os pensamentos do amigo já eram conhecidos por ele, Albus era tão transparente que nem mesmo era preciso usar de legilimência, todos seus argumentos eram visíveis na íris azul cristalina, no sorriso suave que sempre escorregava do seu rosto a cada novo debate entre ambos.

Ele vestiu-se rapidamente, e sentou à mesa, para escrever uma resposta que estivesse à altura do amigo, ao terminar foi até a janela e assoviou, em poucos segundos a coruja pousou no parapeito da janela e ele amarrou o pequeno bilhete, que continha, além de algumas linhas de raciocínio para um novo feitiço, também um horário para um encontro ao ar livre.

Gellert, apesar de jovem, sabe como trazer e manter pessoas ao seu lado, sabe como seduzi-las com seu charme e convicção, e sabe que precisa de mais do que grandiosos e desafiadores planos para ter Albus consigo, de forma convicta e inflexível, e usará cada uma das artimanhas, com cada gota de astúcia e sagacidade que puder alcançar dentro de si. Um sorriso suave escorregou apenas em um canto dos lábios, pensando na geleia de amora que levaria em sua cesta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Após ler a carta, ele se organizara e saíra rapidamente, estava farto da conversa do irmão, dos sermões, ponderações mesquinhas e atitudes rudes. O irmão apenas não sabia lidar com pessoas como eles, possuidores de mentes acima do comum, indivíduos que necessitavam de tempo e reflexão, para melhor uso da capacidade intelectual.

Albus estava radiante por ter um amigo à altura, alguém que se equiparava a ele, algo que jamais acontecera, ele não tinha problemas em conviver com pessoas normais, mas ter alguém como Gellert estava sendo estimulante, a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera em toda sua vida.

Ficara um pouco surpreso com a mudança no teor dos debates de ambos, eles vinham se distanciando um pouco do que Albus propusera no início, mas as ideias ainda eram tão excitantemente inovadoras, que ele ignorava por completo as partes que o desagradavam, não que estivesse sendo negligente, ele simplesmente lidaria com isso em momento oportuno, por agora, o mais importante era manter Gellert por perto, e confiante, planejarem unidos era o essencial neste momento de análises.

Caminhando pela estrada que o levaria até um parque bruxo, Albus avistou um rebanho pequeno de caprinos pastando tranquilamente em um gramado, à sombra de um grande salgueiro, ele reconheceu a corda com uma letra “D” dourada, no pescoço de um macho e identificou como o rebanho de propriedade do irmão. Albus balançou a cabeça em negação, ele ainda teria uma barreira doméstica para derrubar, o irmão nunca o compreenderia, jamais perceberia o quanto era importante aquilo que ele e Gellert vinham planejando, os resultados de suas buscas e pesquisas mudariam o destino de toda a bruxidade, mas Aberforth voltaria a Hogwarts, terminaria sua educação e Albus poderia dar sequência aos seus planos, sem a intromissão do irmão abelhudo.

Sorrindo confiante, Albus amarrou os cabelos para trás, pois o suor já escorria por sua nuca e penetrava na camisa trouxa que ele escolhera minuciosamente para se misturar à população mista de Godric’s Hollows, a varinha escondida sorrateiramente na manga, e na cesta de vime que ele carregava, uma combinação de queijos, torta de maçã, e hidromel, deixara algum alimento reserva em seu quarto devidamente encantado para que num breve floreio da varinha pudesse conjurar para o local onde estivessem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Há alguns minutos dali, o rapaz loiro olhava o relógio de bolso a cada minuto, para ele a paciência não era uma virtude, mas sim uma provação, o amigo não estava atrasado, mas Gellert chegara com tanta antecedência que agora estava entediado, fizera algumas anotações nos pergaminhos que trouxera consigo, vasculhou a redondeza e até mesmo conjurou um feitiço de censo para saber quantos trouxas haviam por perto, ficou enormemente irritado com o resultado, ele teria que esperar até Albus chegar para que, juntos, efetuassem um feitiço que os ocultasse dos bisbilhoteiros imundos.

Ele levantou do pequeno monte de grama que estivera sentado, e caminhou na direção da entrada do pequeno parque, o calor da Inglaterra era enlouquecedor, ele se sentia estranho sem os casacos pesados que usava em Durmstrang, o suor o deixava desconfortável, e os insetos o desconcentravam, até hoje não houvera dia mais quente, nem mesmo os malditos pássaros alegres estavam cantando, tamanho mormaço que dominava aquele lugar.

Porém era um preço pequeno a pagar por estar ao alcance da mente brilhante que conhecera recentemente. Pesquisara tudo a respeito de Albus Dumbledore, e estava satisfeito em tê-lo ao lado nesta jornada para encontrar as Relíquias e munir-se de todo o aparato para elevar o mundo bruxo ao seu lugar de direito.

Ele percebera que o amigo não concordava com tudo, que inegavelmente tinha outros planos para algumas das relíquias, mas cuidaria disso no momento crucial, ele precisava apressar a viagem deles e já sabia como convencer Albus a fazer o que ele queria, seu primeiro plano era este encontro, um piquenique ridículo que tinha chances imensas de agradar ao paladar excêntrico do outro rapaz, depois, usaria seus próprios encantamentos para fixar Albus implacavelmente ao seu lado, por fim tinha certeza que seu charme, hidromel e geleia de amora funcionariam como mágica.

Ele olhou em frente e notou o rapaz muito alto se aproximando, seu cabelo reluzia sob o calor escaldante de início de tarde, ele andava elegantemente, o longo nariz erguido dava-lhe um ar aristocrático, a calça bem cortada ressaltava sua silhueta esbelta, e, mesmo há muitos metros de distância, Gellert era capaz de notar uma cintilação muito azul. O amigo retribuía o olhar, sorridente.

Assim que percebeu o brilho dos cabelos encaracolados de Gellert, Albus apressou o passo, ele se distraíra algumas vezes analisando de perto algumas pequenas comunidades de insetos que vira na estrada, seres tão intrigantes quanto difíceis de compreender, e isto o fizera perder alguns minutos, obviamente o amigo estaria ansioso para dar início aos novos debates e sua alma indomável estaria amaldiçoando Albus por fazê-lo esperar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eles conversaram por algumas horas, já protegidos pelos encantos de ocultação, inclusive usaram um novo feitiço que Gellert desenvolveu exclusivamente contra os trouxas ,o loiro irritado com o calor também conjurou um feitiço refrigerando a redoma de proteção onde eles se encontravam.

E assim, imunes aos olhos de outras pessoas, juntos analisaram papéis e planejaram muitas rotas alternativas para a busca que iniciariam em breve.

Albus estava compenetrado lendo um longo pergaminho, sobre as últimas pesquisas que Gellert fizera, traçando um rastro da Varinha das Varinhas, ele sentia que esta era a relíquia prioritária no momento para Gellert, embora fosse primordial que reunissem todas as três relíquias, Gellert defendera em outras conversas que sem a Varinha não poderiam nem mesmo começar, ela definiria o quanto de poder eles teriam. Albus estava mais interessado na Pedra da Ressurreição, mas não discutira com o amigo, e se limitou a sorrir e concordar. De repente evaporou toda sua concentração quando ouviu o sotaque carregado do amigo.

– Eu acredito que deveríamos começar a busca na Dinamarca. Há grandes chances de haver alguma relação entre a cruz usada nas bandeiras dos países nórdicos com a insígnia das Relíquias. – Gellert ponderou, ao terminar a frase virou-se enfrentando Albus que estava deitado de barriga, relaxado no chão gramado.

– Sim? - Albus ergueu o rosto e notou que Gellert andava de um lado para o outro, excitado e inquieto, gesticulando muito.

– Exatamente, e me refiro ao fato deles usarem a cruz como símbolo religioso, você percebe o quão sutil é esta informação? – Gellert se aproximou de Albus, obtendo toda a atenção do ruivo.

– Você pode estar correto, de fato as bandeiras representam a religião do cristianismo, nesta religião eles acreditam naquilo que chamam de “Santíssima Trindade” - Albus falou observando Gellert se aproximar.

– E você percebe o quão perto estamos das três Relíquias? – Os olhos de Gellert brilhavam, eufórico como sempre quando tinha uma linha de raciocínio tão elevada.

– Costumam dizer que a primeira bandeira caiu do céu, o que pode ser um indício de uma suposta artimanha para fazer com que os não-mágicos aceitem a insígnia. – Albus contribuiu com o que era capaz de lembrar, completando o pensamento do amigo.

– E você como inglês sabe que costumam misturar religião nova com crenças antigas para atingirem o maior número de seguidores possível. – Disse Gellert, apontando o dedo para Albus.

– Realmente, foi assim desde a idade média... – Albus começou a falar, mas fora interrompido.

– Quando suplantaram a nossa raça, sim, logo, muito provavelmente no momento que os adeptos da nova religião estavam tendo êxito inegável, o proprietário tentou impregnar de magia um grande símbolo, e sendo assim resguardou a relíquia consigo, mas tratou de sinalizar onde estava... – Gellert estava bastante animado, mas falava como se fosse algo óbvio que esteve ali todo o tempo.

– Não apenas como troféu, mas para garantir que se ele perecesse alguém pudesse ter a capacidade de encontrar e resgatar este objeto mágico. – Supôs Albus, os olhos azuis brilhantes de fascinação.

– Você tem razão. E todas as lendas podem se chocar em uma só, como sabemos entre os “Tesouros da Britânia”, existia nomeadamente uma Capa que dava invisibilidade e uma Pedra com propriedades ocultas. Percebe o quanto podemos estar corretos, Albus? – Gellert disse se aproximando, e sentando no chão ao lado do amigo.

Albus meneou a cabeça em afirmação, sentou-se reto e sacudiu a varinha convocando para perto de si o cesto que trouxera.

– Formidável, meu amigo, absolutamente formidável. – Ele lançou a Gellert um sorriso indulgente, e apontou o cesto de vime. – Agora suponho que devamos comemorar, não? Eu estou com muita fome depois de ter feito tantos exercícios mentais, acho que um pouco de queijo de cabra e hidromel poderiam ser instantaneamente tão interessantes quanto nossas fabulosas ideias.

Quando terminara a frase, Albus sentiu sua garganta secar de imediato, há alguns passos de distância, Gellert pegava seu próprio cesto com a mão e descartava a camisa com a outra, em algum momento enquanto se afastava de Albus, o loiro desabotoou a camisa ficando apenas com a regata escura utilizada por baixo, expondo os braços que Albus jamais vira.

– Você não está com calor? Eu realmente sinto falta do verão do meu país, não é este calor sufocante, às vezes penso nos sacrifícios que faço pelo “Bem Maior”. – Gellert disse despreocupado, o olhar intenso preso no rosto de Albus.

– Não... de fato não, eu... eu estou acostumado – e desviando do olhar penetrante de Gellert, Albus se concentrou no cesto, retirando a garrafa de hidromel, num sacudir de varinha, fazendo com que duas taças ficassem cheias.

Gellert sentou ao lado do amigo, tomou em sua mão a taça e bebeu de uma só vez, segurando firmemente a própria varinha, os olhos nunca deixando Albus, vasculhando cada pensamento que pudesse alcançar.

– Eu sei que dia é hoje, e por isso trouxe algo que você pode gostar. – O loiro disse, e puxou para si o cesto.

– Você não deveria fazer este tipo de brincadeira, Gellert... poderia ter me perguntado o que quer que fosse, eu responderia. – Abus retrucou com expressão impenetrável.

– Eu sei que sim, mas gosto de obter o que quero por meus próprios meios. – Gellert respondeu, colocando em frente a Albus um pacote de balas, um pequeno bolo e um pote com o doce rosado inconfundível, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás rindo gostosamente.

Albus se sentiu desconfortável por um instante, depois consumido pela curiosidade pegou a colher que Gellert lhe estendia, abriu o pote e provou fascinado.

Seus olhos se fixaram no rapaz a sua frente, que cortava um pedaço de queijo para em seguida levar a boca e mastigar lentamente, tão encantador quando revolucionário, ele instigava sentimentos que Albus tentava empurrar para o inconsciente. Eles se tornaram amigos tão rapidamente e mantinham suas mentes tão ocupadas, que não houve tempo de conjecturar com algumas coisas que sentia ao olhá-lo.

Tudo o que eles estavam determinados a fazer, todas as maiores façanhas jamais vistas no mundo bruxo, eles seriam capazes de formar uma nova ordem no mundo bruxo, e Gellert tinha a paixão que faltava a Albus, ele não sentia tamanho interesse em conquistas, mas em participar de algo grandioso, de fazer algo excepcional, e o loiro oferecia isto, ele surgira como uma rajada de vento bem-vindo em seu navio encalhado entre as desgraças familiares e o término da escola.

– Foi uma sorte que eu o conheci, Albus, estava cansado de ter amigos vazios, que se limitavam a me ouvir e concordar. Ás vezes é preciso de alguém que nos instigue a pensar, que chegue tão perto do nosso raciocínio que seja como se fizéssemos parte de um todo.

– Eu não penso que tenha sido sorte, mas sou obrigado a concordar com a parte final, embora no meu vão conhecimento, costumam chamar isso de alma gêmea.

– Você crê em tal coisa?

– Não estou certo disso, é algo sobre o qual eu não pensei ainda. – Albus falou de pé, caminhando para encontrar sua pequena bolsa com o tecido xadrez que serviria de toalha.

– Eis uma novidade para mim: algo sobre o que você não tenha pensado... achei que fosse um pouco mais estudioso que eu.

Gellert o alcançou, se aproximando de Albus, ele virou o ruivo para si, descendo o indicador pelos botões da camisa, começando a desabotoá-los.

– E ambos sabemos que de fato eu sou. Um tantinho, eu diria.

– Você me instiga como poucos, Albus. Estou dividindo com você coisas que não compartilhei com ninguém antes, e estou disposto a continuar compartilhando.

Enquanto falava Gellert abriu os botões da camisa de Albus, descobrindo que o amigo, preparado para o calor, não vestia nada por baixo.

Albus o olhava com expectativa, a camisa escorregando pelos ombros, deixando a vista do loiro um peito com pelos ralos, imediatamente Gellert começou a traçar desenhos aleatórios nas sardas que via ali, se aproximando com olhar ávido.

– Gellert... eu...

Albus começou, mas antes de terminar o pensamento, a boca do loiro cobriu a sua, e ele impunha sua presença, forçando o ruivo para trás, de encontro a um salgueiro que fornecia sombra, os óculos retirados sem permissão, desprezados para o lado.

Já não estava tão calor quanto antes, e o sol começava a dar sinais de que iria encerrar sua presença. Albus que nunca vira Gellert tão perto, os raios de sol tornando seus cabelos ainda mais brilhantes, a boca se movendo contra a sua, as mãos do loiro descendo pelas laterais do seu corpo, e quando Albus sentiu Gellert empurrá-lo contra a àrvore, tremeu da cabeça aos pés, como se calor ricocheteasse ardente e insolúvel nas paredes do seu peito, com o coração aos pulos ele abriu a boca permitindo que a língua do loiro percorresse um caminho próprio entre seus lábios, Gellert era ansioso e obstinado, enquanto Albus afrouxava a resistência que ele nem sabia que tinha.

Gellert fez com que Albus deitasse e sem o menor tato puxou a cintura da calça para baixo, despojando o amigo de calções e a si mesmo de coerência, desceu a mão de encontro ao membro de Albus e deu um apertão de reconhecimento.

Albus gemeu entregue, o dedo de Gellert rodando sobre a cabeça do seu pênis, capaz de fazer sumir todas preocupações e responsabilidades de Albus, os lábios do loiro abandonaram a boca de Albus e desciam em direção ao estômago, o corpo do ruivo fervilhava, sentindo a presença do outro sobre si, a união era tão ardente quanto as ideias que o fascinavam, e tão arrasadora quando as emoções que experimentavam agora, Albus se tornou consciente do gramado frio em contato com seu traseiro, e de repente seu membro duro era acolhido na boca escaldante e úmida de Gellert.

Correntes elétricas percorriam todo o corpo de Albus, ele gemeu de prazer enquanto sentia a língua de Gellert rodar na circunferência dele. Albus queria gritar, mas mordeu os lábios e prendeu seus dedos longos nos cabelos de Gellert, sem querer forçando a cabeça do loiro para onde queria, perdido na umidade e calor que havia ali.

Gellert tirou a boca do pênis de Albus, ele se sentia preso em meio a uma tempestade de fogo, em chamas e frenético, começou a baixar as próprias calças até os joelhos, rapidamente ele puxou a camiseta regata por cima da cabeça e a jogou de lado, ele não vestia mais nada e sem aviso puxou as pernas do ruivo as dobrando. Levou os dedos em sua própria boca e se inclinou para sorver os lábios de Albus, fazendo a língua rodar sentindo cada canto da boca do outro, quando penetrou, sem aviso prévio, um dedo em Albus, o ruivo jogou o quadril involuntariamente em direção a sua mão, ele sorriu ainda com as bocas coladas e abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o rosto de Albus totalmente corado, ele estava ofegante e necessitado.

O loiro penetrou um segundo dedo apenas para preparar o ruivo, quando recebeu uma mordida lancinante no lábio inferior, ele beliscou o mamilo de Albus em resposta e retirou os dedos de dentro dele, com a outra mão alcançou a varinha que descansava ao lado e Albus sentiu-se imediatamente úmido e pronto, completamente preparado para algo que ele desconhecia em absoluto, mas mais pronto do que jamais se sentira antes, ele puxou o loiro para si com as pernas, fazendo com que o choque da cabeça do pênis de Gellert contra si fosse alucinante.

Gellert direcionou a ponta do pênis, colocando-o calmamente, seus olhos varrendo as feições de Albus, que não demonstrava nenhum traço de dor, apenas felicidade parecia irradiar do ruivo, como luz, como fogo, ambos palpavelmente excitados, em combustão. O loiro começou com investidas negligentes, superficiais, assistindo como Albus reagia e tomando coragem iniciou um coito mais intenso, desenfreado, selvagem.

Albus puxou Gellert para si, o beijando direto na boca, agarrado aos fios loiros como se fossem a única coisa que o prendessem a este mundo, ele sentiu a mão do loiro segurar firmemente sua masculinidade abandonada, as estocadas mais duras e o ritmo enlouquecedor, Gellert jogou a cabeça para trás expondo o pescoço e Albus cravou os dentes ali na insana esperança de fazer-se presente, Gellert apertou ainda mais o pênis de Albus entre seus dedos, e a faísca de dor foi suplantada por um assomo violento de calor que encobria o corpo do ruivo, fazendo com que se sentisse em chamas, o calor da mão de Gellert e suas investidas irascíveis levando Albus a lugares nunca antes visitados. Ele apertou os olhos sentindo, uma explosão de tudo o que ele mais queria, sentia que estava sendo preenchido de júbilo e plenitude e todas as emoções mais brilhantes emaranhadas e girando, chocando-se conta uma parede reluzente de prazer imenso e glorioso.

Gellert desabou sobre ele, ambos ofegantes e desossados, Albus não era ingênuo o suficiente para não saber o que o outro queria dele, mas não se importava com mais nada, ele tinha Gellert e nada mais tinha significado, nem o Bem Maior, e tampouco a elevação da sociedade bruxa, ele estava perdido, em Gellert, seus olhos amendoados e seus cabelos dourados, sob o sol poente no dia do seu 18º aniversário.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta foi uma ShortFic, e não há mais capítulos...
> 
> Tempestade de Fogo (Firestorm) é a 24ª faixa da trilha sonora de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, "Inferi in the Firestorm", Dumbledore parece ter uma aptidão franca para feitiços de fogo: No quarto ano acidentalmente ateou fogo nas cortinas do seu dormitório; para mostrar suas habilidades ao jovem Tom Riddle, Albus fez um armário arder em chamas; em Ordem da Fênix, ao enfrentar Voldemort, Albus conjura uma fina corda de fogo que envolve o Lorde das Trevas; para proteger Harry do ataque de inferis em Enigma do Príncipe, Dumbledore fraco e em sofrimento, conjura um anel de fogo que os leva em segurança até o barco; Fawkes, sua fênix de estimação é um animal que morre em chamas e renasce das cinzas.
> 
> A Capa e a Pedra citadas na estória são objetos mágicos e foram tomados por empréstimo das Crônicas de Artur, Trilogia de Bernard Cornwell, e são dois, dos Treze Tesouros da Britânia, que, segundo a crença de Merlin, unidos teriam poder suficiente para trazer a magia e os antigos deuses de volta a Britânia.
> 
> No capítulo 18 de Relíquias da Morte é dito que Albus Dumbledore estava próximo de completar 18 anos quando deixara Hogwarts, uma vez que seu aniversário não ocorre no período letivo entre setembro e junho, podemos supor que no verão de 1899 ele comemorou seu 18º aniversário, e também de acordo com o sétimo e último livro de Harry Potter, sabemos através do próprio Albus que ele e Gellert passaram dois meses de insanidade, possivelmente entre julho e setembro, antes da volta de Aberforth à Hogwarts.
> 
> Novamente:
> 
> PARABÉNS SHEILINHA!!  
> Espero que tenha sido um pouco do que esperou!!
> 
> Para todos que leram muito obrigado pelo prestígio, espero saber suas opiniões, já que eu nunca escrevi para estes personagens... *---*
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
